Caitlyn DeVries
=Description= Caitlyn DeVries (0 BBY) Caitlyn is a headstrong, compassionate young girl. Having grown up on the streets of Coruscant an orphan after the death of her parents she has lived her life according to one philosophy; if you don't have the will or the strength to make it on your own then you're better off dead. She's dedicated her life to this credence and it was her strength of will that allowed her to survive the many hardships she's faced. However, Caitlyn does credit her remarkable endurance partly to her 'gift'. She has always been aware of her connection to the Force since before she could even form words in her mouth. From a young age she came to consciously realize that her seemingly quick reflexes and incredibly good luck were not entirely her own. But, instead of embracing her power she became afraid of it. Not because of its potential use but because of the effect it might have on her. Caitlyn has always believed that power corrupts and that people with power are inherently evil. This philosophy is partly influenced by stories her father used to tell her about the Sith and partly because of her strong belief that a Sith was somehow involved in the death of her parents. But other influences may have been involved, such as the Empire's hostile take over of Coruscant and the devastation it wrought. =Skills= Force Powers Caitlyn's Force powers are a bit of an enigma. She is in many respects a lot like her master, Kalja Sairu Leidias, in that she has a strong sensitivity to the Force but unlike her master her powers are incredibly weak. The reason behind this unusual contradiction is difficult to determine but it is suspected that her problem is wholly psychological. Though her control over the Force had come later in her life she, like her master, had known about her connection to it since birth. However, whereas Kalja embraced her Force Sensitivity and learned to move things with her mind before she could even move herself with her own two feet Caitlyn chose instead to run away from her power, a choice that was not entirely her own. Fearing that the Force would destroy her life she grew spiteful of it and those who profess to control it, even the Jedi who were said to be the defenders of order in the galaxy. These feelings were only fueled by the stories her father, Devlin DeVries, had told her when she was young. Despite being a Jedi in exile himself he wished to encourage his adopted daughter to live a normal life. However, after peering into her future and seeing what she could one day become he decided to take steps to prevent it. He sealed away the majority of Caitlyn's power behind an invisible Force barrier he erected in her mind. He told himself he was doing this for her own good, fearing that if Caitlyn ever became aware of her true potential it would destroy her. As a result Caitlyn's power was significantly weakened almost to the point where she could barely call upon it at will. It took several days of training with Kalja for Caitlyn to regain some of what's she's lost, but the rest of her power lies inescapably beyond her reach. Periodically, however, glimpses of her true power seeps through the barriers Devlin had erected. In moments of extreme desperation the young girl may sometimes summon to herself an enormous amount of Force energy from seemingly out of no where. These brief instances usually manifest themselves as an explosion affectionately referred to as a Force Bomb by Akain Karna but it is in truth just a small taste of Caitlyn's true potential. *'Force Bomb' Caitlyn's 'Force Bomb' is a reactionary technique, originally named by Akain Karna in a vision he had concerning their future. In desperate situations Caitlyn will some times channel a large amount of Force energy into her body then release this energy with explosive force. Generally these explosions are mild and no one is hurt by them, but as Caitlyn grows in power so too does her Force Bomb. The scope and range of these bombs are difficult to determine as their power is constantly fluctuating. However, one thing is for certain the technique is very exhausting and typically leaves her drained of power and defenseless when it is over. Lightsaber Forms Caitlyn's strengths lie in physical enhancement, calling upon the Force to increase her speed and mobility. This use of the Force fits well with Form IV: Ataru and allows her to virtually surround her opponent and attack him from any angle. However, the aggressive nature of this form and its space requirements leaves her vulnerable, particularly to attacks aimed at her appendages. Not one to limit her expertise to just one style Caitlyn does spend time studying other forms of saber combat, focusing mostly on their strengths and weaknesses. She utilizes this knowledge in her battles, creating a style of saber combat that is entirely her own. It's amatuerish and unpolished, but with time and practice it can be turned into a feasible fighting style. Weapons *'Singlebladed Lightsaber' Caitlyn uses a singlebladed Lightsaber crafted similarily to her Master's. Her saber uses a common Mephite Adegan crystal but lacks the same artistic touch, crafted more for combat than for looks. =History= Humble Beginnings Caitlyn grew up on Coruscant with her parents, Felicia Marik-DeVries and Devlin DeVries, until the age of nine when her parents were murdered. The assassin, sent by Felicia's ex-husband Senator Rodrick Sinclair, brutally slaughtered the couple in front of their nine year old daughter, taking joy in emphasizing every excrutiating detail. Instead of killing her he decided to leave the girl alone in her apartment figuring she was no threat to either him or his employer. In spite of this experience Caitlyn found it difficult to give up, even at such a young age. She lived on her own for several months, scrounging around in dumpsters for food and stealing in order to survive until she joined a gang of street kids. From there she wound up involved in a number of other gangs, moving from circle to circle whenever it suited her needs. Eventually she managed to acquire enough credits (illegitimately, of course) to barter passage off-world and thus began her search for her half-sister. Her mother had told her once before that she had a sister and that her name was Isis Sinclair, but even without this information Caitlyn had known she existed. She discovered this through the Force, through the connection they both shared together. She could feel her presence and her pain, but she could not pinpoint her location. Her search for her sister led her to Nexus Station where the trail suddenly grew cold and all trace of her sister disappeared. Emboldened by her determination never to give up Caitlyn made a difficult decision. She traveled to the planet Onderon, the location of the Jedi Temple where she hoped to further develop her awareness of the Force and her connection to her sister... A Nexus at Nexus Station Not long after being accepted into the Jedi Order Caitlyn found herself heading back to a familiar place. She arrived on Onderon just after a Council meeting concerning peace talks with the Empire. Her first impressions with many of the Jedi were quite frankly less than stellar. In spite of that Jedi Master Kalja Sairu Leidias took Caitlyn as her second Padawan learner, a surprising move considering Jedi traditionally only take on one apprentice. However, given the circumstances and the strain placed on the new Jedi Order those traditions have been set aside for the time being. Immediately afterwards Caitlyn discovered that she would be returning to Nexus Station with Kalja for a meeting that was to take place between the Jedi Order and the Empire. These "peace talks" were a step towards bridging the gap of hostility that for years continued to separate them. Caitlyn had already been to Nexus once before and was a bit nervous about going back. Along the way she kept having premonitions of what awaited her there. These premonitions were little more than a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach, but nevertheless she became increasingly aloof the closer they came to the station. Kalja, who had noticed the change in Caitlyn, confronted her about it. Caitlyn had told her she had a bad feeling about returning to Nexus Station, but the Jedi Master assured her that everything would be alright. Enemies, Old and New As it turns out her fears were well founded. Not long after arriving on Nexus she was attacked in the 'fresher by an assassin sent to kill her sister. Acting on instinct she repelled her attacker with a massive energy surge that shattered mirrors, tore the bathroom stalls off their hinges and sent her attacker flying. The assassin soon realized his mistake and disappeared through the same vent that had granted him access. This was just the first occurence. The second came at the Highwind's Casino when two hitmen opened fire in the crowd. The frenzy they started caused Caitlyn to become separated from the other Padawans, but it didn't take long for Akain Karna to find her. He interposed himself between her and her attackers, but Caitlyn saw there were too many people around for him to use his weapon effectively. Using the Force she knocked over a row of slot machines separating them from the hitmen, then she grabbed Akain by his arm and told him to run. They had almost made it to the exit when they quite literally bumped into Master Jola'Edana who protected them from the hitmen. Soon after Casino security surrounded them, accusing them of instigating the fight. The Casino's owner, Dorval Trinivii Jian, requested an audience with Caitlyn, to which she reluctantly agreed. As it turns out the Hutt merely wished to contact her sister, Isis Sinclair, and in exchange he would vouch for the Jedi and assure the Tasiv of the station that they had nothing to do with the attack. Dorval was as good as his word, but Caitlyn was left wondering if there were any other conditions he may have left out. Only time would tell. Just when Caitlyn was beginning to think she'd had enough the group was confronted again, this time on their way back to the Summit. A Dark Jedi by the name of Marrek blocked their path and wished to speak with Caitlyn, assuring her that there would be no more attacks. When Caitlyn demanded to know his identity he joined his mind with hers and forced his memories into her brain, revealing himself to be the same man that killed her parents eleven years ago. His work done, Marrek left the group to their own devices, but not before giving Caitlyn a warning. The two of them were destined to meet in battle, but Caitlyn was far too weak to match his skills. She needed to become stronger and when the time was right he would seek her out. The Love Boat Caitlyn and the others, Akain, Renato and Rhyana, returned to the meeting to wait for its conclusion. By this time the Tasiv had beefed up the security around the hall as well as the station. A large number of NET personnel surrounding the meeting hall carrying a myriad of non-lethal and lethal weapons in case any more disturbances occurred involving the Jedi. During a brief recess Jedi Master Kalja Leidias and Grandmaster Daer'Gunn noted the extra security. Concerned that something had happened Kalja had asked her padawans about it. Caitlyn had told her the whole story and fearing for the safety of her apprentices Kalja suggested they might return to the Guardian for the time being. A shuttle was sent from the Juoi ship to pick them up and Renato Farani, intent on returning to the Sunrider, accompanied them. Upon landing Caitlyn managed to convince Renato to stay long enough to at least have lunch. Akain had already left the two in search of JSI trainer to help with his combat meditation and Caitlyn didn't want to be alone on a strange ship with strange people. Unfortunately, it was during their lunch that Akain had witnessed Caitlyn holding Renato's hand and had thought the two in love. Both Caitlyn and Renato had tried to convince him otherwise and succeeded--at least temporarily. Some time after that Caitlyn was psychically attacked by Lyli Var'nio whose intent was to harm her to get to Akain. She told Caitlyn as much before the young Jedi passed out and when she came to both Akain and Renato were staring down at her. Akain had asked her what had happened, but unable to tell him the truth for fear he'd go running off Caitlyn told him she didn't know. Akain, for his part, believed her and left so that she might get some rest. After he had gone Caitlyn told Renato the truth of what had happened and begged him teach her how to repulse Lyli should she try it again. Being a padawan himself Renato wasn't sure if he could teach her, but nevertheless he came up with a plan. He would try to psychically attack her while Caitlyn tried to defend herself. He hoped that by practicing she'd pick it up on her own and when Lyli attacked again she'd be ready. The two of them put their plan into action, spending hours trying to get it right. Exhausted and unable to train anymore Renato finally bid her good night and left the room. Sometime before that Akain had returned to his own quarters and had sensed Renato's presence with Caitlyn. Upset that they had appeared to lie to him he was determined to distance himself from them so that they might be together. That morning Caitlyn went looking for Akain and an argument had broken out between them. Caitlyn learned that Akain had been jealous of Renato and though he tried to say he was happy she'd found someone she could tell he was hurt by it too. Caitlyn, however, assured him that he had nothing to worry about. Yes, she was attracted to Renato and yes Renato did say some nice things to her, but that didn't mean they had a thing for each other. Caitlyn, for her part, was not looking for a relationship at this point in time. She had only one goal; to find out the truth about what happened to her sister, and she wasn't about to let anything distract her from that. Not even love. Satisfied to know there was nothing going on between Caitly and Renato Akain came out of his funk. The two of them had breakfast together before Caitlyn suggested he might teach her how to fight with a lightsaber. Akain reluctantly agreed and the two of them headed to the training room. After some basic instruction they were soon joined by Daria Nekros, a JSI trainer onboard the Guardian. Unbeknownst to either Caitlyn or Akain Daria had an attraction to Akain Karna and was jealous of the attention he gave to Caitlyn. The young woman seemed either not to notice or simply ignored his love for her which frustrated Daria even more. She challenged Caitlyn to a sparring match and took the opportunity to humiliate her in front of Akain. This marked the beginning of a rocky relationship between these two women. Caitlyn had no idea why Daria hated her so much, but she could sense the woman was enjoying herself while simultaneously mocking Caitlyn during their sparring match. After being soundly defeated by the more experienced fighter Caitlyn retreated to her quarters feeling a bit humiliated. Daria's actions had made her angry and slipping into her usual pattern Caitlyn sought solace to deal with her emotions. The Search for Kalja Not long after the duo received a distress call through the Force. Akain was the first to recognize it as Kalja and immediately contacted Sulimurr to get permission to return to the station. Sulimurr, however, had other plans. Realizing that the two Jedi padawans could be more trouble than they're worth she gave them permission to take Kalja's ship, the Swift Light, and go off in search of their master. Before they left she advised they meet up with Kalja's father, Tulsar Leidias, and gave them the information they would need to contact him. Daria Nekros accompanied the two on this journey as well and even before they left the Guardian the tension between Caitlyn and Daria had sky-rocketed. Sensing that something was going on between them Akain insisted that Caitlyn speak to Daria about it. Grudgingly Caitlyn agree and in doing so found out two surprising bits of information. One, Daria was in love with Akain and two, Akain was in love with her. It was only then that she'd realized it, though at first Caitlyn refused to believe it. She had had--previous experiences in the past that had soured her to the idea of love and Caitlyn didn't want to have that same experience with Akain. As much as she liked him she couldn't love him, that would leave them both vulnerable and she knew it. Caitlyn resolved to put an end to Akain's fantasies as soon as possible, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead of doing what she knew needed to be done she simply hid in her room until the ship had dropped out of hypserspace in orbit around Metalom, the planet where they would be meeting Tulsar. Big Daddy Daria, Akain and Caitlyn met Tulsar at the Junker's Cantina, a seedy-looking bar in the middle of Metalom's port district. They informed him of his daughter's disappearance and he agreed to help, if only because Kalja was family. They headed back to the port where Tulsar introduced them to his ship, the Windfall, and to his adopted son, Reave Hevren. The introductions, though, were short as Tulsar wasted little time in figuring out their next move. As soon as they were on board the ship Tulsar locked himself in the training room and immediately began a vigorous exercise. He referred to it as combat meditation, the only time his connection to the Force was at its strongest. After an impressive display of skill and prowess Tulsar discovered the location of his missing daughter, the planet Nar Shadaa. He ordered the Windfall into the air and gave instructions to his people for how to deal with the Swift Light since the group decided it would be best to only take one ship. As soon as they had broken atmo' Reave had jumped the ship to light-speed. The Art of War Soon after their jump to light speed Akain Karna was granted a vision from Rhyana Torshey's unborn twins. Unbeknownst to him Caitlyn had also witnessed this vision of a possible future and it caused her to become even further withdrawn from him. In the vision she and Akain were married and the both of them had had a child. They were on a picnic of sorts with Rhyana's family and Akain had distanced himself from her to talk secretly with Derek Muir about some impending doom he did not wish to bring upon his family. When the vision was over Akain had retreated to the showers and Caitlyn was left with a very difficult decision. She had loved and lost before and did not want to experience it again. She told Tulsar as much, divulging to him one of her more closely guarded secrets. Two years ago a boy she had loved died fighting to protect her from some gang bangers and Caitlyn did not wish for Akain to make the same sacrifice. Tulsar's solution to the problem was simple, she should learn to fend for herself. Much to Caitlyn's surprise the Jedi Master gifted to her a lightsaber then agreed to instruct her in its use. The training had gone on for several hours, Caitlyn pushing herself to learn as much as she could in a short amount of time. When she could push herself no longer Tulsar called a stop to the training. Immediately afterwards Akain reappeared, asking a few questions about a lightsaber style known as Vaapad. Tulsar seemed hesitant to teach it to him but granted the young padawan a chance to prove his worth. And after a vicious duel that ended up with more than a few physical bruises Tulsar had agreed to teach him the style. While he felt the young padawan was not yet ready for the responsibility he recognized that in the times ahead the Jedi would need all the edge they could get. The Tunnel of Eternal Darkness The party landed on Nar Shaddaa in search of the missing Jedi Master. In order to find out where she had been taken Tulsar decided to contact a friend he knew who ran a nightclub on Nar Shaddaa. The Zeltron woman by the name of Aiki Kask had been more than helpful providing them with a general location of where Kalja may have been taken and a clue that would ultimately lead them right to her. In order to subdue a Jedi of Kalja's strength one would almost certainly have to use Ysalamiri. The void created by these creatures would be a dead give away to any Jedi in the area and there just happened to be three nearby. After Aiki's driver had dropped them off on the lower levels of Nar Shaddaa the part set out cautiously towards the bubble projected by the Ysalamiri. Along the way Caitlyn was suddenly caught in a trap and dragged several stories into the air. Akain tried his best to free her from the thug's who had taken her but they proved to be a bit more crafty than he'd suspected. Caitlyn was taken to a junkyard some distance awhile while Akain and the others were left with the bandits' leader, O'Riley. After some intimidation the bandit leader agreed to lead them to the place where they took Caitlyn. Unfortunately, it was all a trick and after leading them into a warehouse the three found themselves in the midst of a trap. With gun emplacements firing on them from the upper levels O'Riley tried to make good his escape. Akain caught up with him, however, and though the man refused to give him the location of the junkyard Akain felt Caitlyn reaching out to him. He also felt an immense surge of Force energy as the girl tried desperately to defend herself. He informed Tulsar and Daria of the news then the three of them confiscated a speeder and took off in search of Caitlyn. They arrived at the junkyard in time to find her surrounded by a throng of thugs. Her clothes had been torn in all the wrong places and she was very relieved to see her friends. After a short battle the three fled the junkyard to continue looking for Kalja. Along the way Akain started to convulse and they had to pull over and treat the wound he received trying to rescue Caitlyn. The slug was deep but with Tulsar's expert control of the Force he was able to pull it out. After his wound had been treated the four of them piled into the speeder once more and drove towards the void created by the Ysalamiri. When they had arrived over the top of it they discovered the bubble was underground. They entered the sewer and followed the tunnel until they came to a spot adjacent to the void. Tulsar discovered a secret passage that led to a ladder. At the top of the ladder was an empty room except for the Ysalamiri that were its only occupants. Daria and Tulsar went up first and cleared the room of all the creatures, then Tulsar and Caitlyn carefully lifted Akain up the ladder and into the room. After cutting through the door they had discovered they found a tunnel lying beyond it that seemed to stretch for miles. They followed the tunnel for a ways until Akain realized someone was following them. After challenging the stranger to reveal herself he was surprised to see Ar'i N'joo appear out of the shadows. After being reacquainted with his ex-fiance Akain and his friends continued to follow the tunnel until they came out inside a crate in the warehouse district. With nowhere else to go and no leads on Kalja's whereabouts Tulsar made the decision to head back to the ship. When they arrived at the star port they met someone they didn't expect. Delth Ardin, was waiting for them when they got back and he had a whole squad of Imperials with him as well. Introductions were cut short, however, when a group of Cultists led by a Gamorrean named Blud attacked. The Jedi and the Imperials worked together to fend off the dark siders and even managed to capture one of them. Though, Blud managed to escape they now at least had a lead on where they might find Kalja. After taking him back to Delth's ship the Ardin the man was interrogated, revealing their next destination. Unfortunately, after revealing the location the man was killed by some unseen force. Nevertheless the group decided to press on and set a course for Vorzyd V. Gladiator Information coming soon... The War of Darkness Information coming soon... Revelations Coming eventually... =Active Threads= *The Jedi Temple: Breaking Bonds Category:Coruscanti Category:Jedi Order Category:Pryde2000 Category:Jedi Order Characters